2017 Prompts Challenge
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: So this is my first time doing something like this and I am merely challenging myself to stir up my blocked brain. I am limiting myself to MCU and TW though because I am more into those two universe that the other. Prompt 2 : "Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair." Pairing : James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Stiles
1. Misinterpreting The Custom (StilesXThor)

**So this is my first time doing something like this and I am merely challenging myself to stir up my blocked brain. I am limiting myself to MCU and TW though because I am more into those two universe that the other.**

 **Prompt 1: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/Thor Odinson**

 **Summary: Sometimes wearing each other's clothes meant something more, especially when you're the lover of an extraterrestrial prince.**

It is official.

Stiles hates Clint and Tony.

He would totally kick their asses the next time he sees them or better yet, send Natasha over to deal with their scheming asses. He is pretty sure the Black Widow would be having so much fun in whipping those two assholes.

And he is totally striking their names off his Christmas gift list, or any other lists that involves anything pleasant.

If you are wondering what brought up this sudden bout of hate toward the two superheroes, well it started with Clint and Tony putting the ideas in Thor's head that lovers should be wearing each other's clothes and now, the God of Thunder is bulldozing his way through Stiles' paltry wardrobe.

Normally he wouldn't mind having his lovers wearing his clothes, encouraged it even, and Thor totally gave the plaid more justice than he would ever be able to but none of his clothes had made it intact after being worn by the hulking mass of muscles that is the Asgardian's body.

At first, he had indulged the Aesir Prince with this whim of his but after having many of his limited-edition T-shirt be torn off its seams, he finally decided that enough is enough.

So now here he is, trying to stand firm against the hulking figure of his lover and trying with all of his might to not be distracted by the very much visible contours of the Aesir's muscles beneath the fabric of the white Henley that was pulled taut on the wide expanse of Thor's chest. Those bulging muscled arms are so totally not helping him in his cause.

Damnit.

Thor looked so hot wearing it and something inside of him just preened at the sight of his lover wearing his clothes. Perhaps Lydia is right, he is more wolf than human after running with them for years.

But the thought of his dissipating wardrobe had him steeling himself against the very much mouthwatering temptation that is his lover wearing his clothes.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

He tried to keep his eyes on Thor's face but it is proving to be a hard challenge to him at every passing second because those rippling muscles are too eye catching for him to keep his eyes off from. Thor frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, which made the fabric of his Henley be pulled thinner to encompass the sheer thickness of the Thunderer's arms. And that is very much distracting for Stiles.

"I do not understand why you would demand such a thing. Friend Barton and Man of Iron told me it is a custom here for you mortal to wear each other's garments if you are a lover. I even saw Man of Iron himself wearing the good Captain's clothes and I saw the same thing with Steven too."

Shit.

Thor is already bringing out the bug gun in the form of confused puppy dog eyes that Stiles had never managed to grew an immunity of despite spending years with the pack of literal puppies. If Thor decided to bring out the tears, then Stiles would be going down in two second flat.

"And I am not a loaded like them dude. I don't have enough money to be spending it on the clothes you destroyed with those muscles of yours and my wardrobe is already measly as it is."

The frown on Thor's face deepened and it took all of Stiles restraint to not give in at the sight of it.

"Does this mean you wish to nullify our bond?"

His voice sound so soft and meek that Stiles was caught off guard by it. Thor is anything but soft-spoken and to hear the usually exuberant God of Thunder sounding so timid is like a punch to the gut.

"What? Dude no! Why would you think that?! Which part did I said made you think I want to break up with you?!"

Stiles could not help the shouting because he totally did not mean to make Thor think he is breaking up with him when he decided to confront him for the sake of his decimating wardrobe.

"But you said you wished to stop this custom. We would not be lovers anymore if I am not wearing your garments and you yourself stated that you would not wear my own. I was only trying to convince you that I still loves you."

A sudden pang of realization hit him and the argument that he had built up during the last few months about his clothes just stuck and wither away in his throat.

How had he missed that? How had he missed the desperation in Thor's action when the man had slipped into his clothes? How had he missed the increased amount of PDA from Thor? How had he missed all those romancing that Thor had been doing these past few months?

But worst of all, how had he missed the desperate plea that the Aesir had been giving him through his action?

Wow, he suddenly realized just how much of a douchebag he must have been to Thor during the last few months when he had argued with him about his clothes, especially when the God of Thunder had gotten it in his head that sharing clothes is something like the solidifying point of a relationship.

Now he finally realized what all of that bordering smothering clinginess that Thor had been projecting these past few months.

Thor had been thinking that Stiles was trying to break up with him for months now.

It was like a slap to the face to be reminded of it and Stiles felt his heart ache at the sight of Thor's hunched shoulders. Thor should not look like this. The Aesir should be brimming with confidence. He should be off prancing around with another entertaining tales to be told to the rest of the team. He should not be this stooped figure who looked like all fight had fled him.

And Stiles had played a huge part in causing this.

"Thor…"

Stiles whispered his name softly and closed the distance between them with rushed steps. He wrapped his arms around the wide breadth of Thor's shoulders and did not care that he would have to be on the tips of his toes for hours to maintain this position. He owed Thor at least this much for all of the heartache that he had undoubtedly caused unknowingly for the past few months.

"I thought there was something wrong with me when you do not wish to wear my garments and I tried to be more insistent with this custom by wearing your attires but I only seemed to aggravate you more by doing so. I gave my all to strengthen our bond, to convince you that my love for you is still burning strong but it never seemed to be enough because you always demanded that I take off your apparels. I thought you had fallen out of love with me when you refused to go along with this custom."

A wave of anger rise up inside of him but he tampered it down because now is not the time for him to get angry, especially when the anger was not directed at Thor. He is angry at Tony and Clint for making Thor think it to be like this and most of all, he is angry at himself for missing this huge elephant that had been weighing down on Thor's shoulders.

Sometime he forgot that under all of those thickheaded exuberance, Thor is a sharp minded strategist who was trained from birth to understand the unspoken tactics of wars.

"You oaf, I would still love you no matter what. Even if you decided to prance around naked than wearing my clothes, I would still love you. Custom be damned because I will not stop loving you just because of some stupid made up custom. Don't you ever dare to doubt that."

Stiles tightened his arms around Thor's neck and tried to not cry when Thor finally wrapped his thick arms around him.

"Truly?"

The arms felt vulnerable despite the coiling muscles rippling under the skin and the hesitancy in it made Stiles feel like the world's biggest douchebag.

"Of course, you big buffoon. Nothing can make me stop loving you, well except for hurting my Baby Roscoe. Other than that, nothing can make me not to be in love with you. Why else do you think I put up with your off-chart loudness for years now?"

He could not help adding the humorous jab because he wants to hear Thor laugh, anything is better than this hesitant man that the misunderstanding had rendered the God of Thunder to be. And Thor's chest rumbled with laughter that he muffled into Stiles' hair.

"This is not a dream? You still do love me?"

The awe in Thor's voice made this all the more bittersweet and Stiles made a mental note to enlist Pepper's and Natasha's help in punishing Tony and Clint for this.

"Yes. A million yes and I am totally telling you that every day until you finally get it through this thick head of yours."

Stiles was caught off guard by the sudden crash of warm lips against his own but he is not complaining about it because Thor gave the best kisses and he fully intend to make Thor feels as loved as the Thunderer made him feel. He broke the kiss for a moment to jump up so that he could wrap his legs around Thor's waist and the big hands of the Aesir instinctively cupped his hips to support his weight

Their lips met again but it is more deeper than the desperate kisses that Thor had peppered his lips with. It is filled with an all consuming passion that Stiles had never felt for anyone, not even toward Lydia, whom he had been in love for more than a decade. Stiles caressed Thor's face with one his hands and ran a hand through the silky strands of golden hair, fully trusting the God of Thunder to hold him secure and not drop him.

"I love you."

He breathed it out against Thor's lips when they finally break apart for air and their eyes met, seeing only utter love and adoration for each other.

"And I you."

Thor pressed his lips against Stiles' in a chaste kiss and Stiles is reminded once again why he is so in love with this brute. They both stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, wrapped around each other and simply sharing breathing space with the other as their forehead met together like their eyes. Thor's hands are a comforting weight on his hips and Stiles love running his fingers through Thor's hair.

He would not mind staying like this forever.

"You never did tell me why you refused to wear my garments."

Thor's question break through the comfortable silence between them and Stiles' face exploded in a mess of blotchy red spots. He had hoped that Thor would just let it go and forget about it.

But Thor's imploring blue eyes had him caving in before his brain could fully be on board with it.

"Yours were too big. Those shirt-"

"Tunic. They are called tunic."

"Whatever, of yours were too big and it looked like a dress on me. I never felt more emasculated than when I was wearing your clothes."

A smirk made itself present on Thor's lips and the danger instinct that Stiles had honed for decades blared at the back of his mind.

"Don't you dare go over there. Thor, I'm not kidding. Don't you dare do it. Thor!"

His protests were ignored as Thor carried him to their shared bedroom and his further objections was muffled by the soundproofed door of their room.

Hours later, when they laid cuddled on the damp bed with Thor's bare chest plastered to Stiles' sweaty back, the God of Thunder had leaned down to whisper into the ears of a twitchy and overstimulated Stiles.

"You made a fetching lady."

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"You're right. I don't."

"I love you Mieczysław Stilinski."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too oaf. Now sleep."

 **This was supposed to be a short and sweet prompt about wearing each other's clothes, I swear, but the angst bunny hijacked the train.**

 **You can go challenge me at**

 **(http:)/( .com)/post/(156575672958/2017-prompts-challenge)**

 **Just remove all of the '(' and ')'**

 **Leave a review on the way out!**


	2. The Braid That Ties Us (StilesXStucky)

**I love writing this because I am totally in love with the idea of the three of them together as soulmate. You guys can check out my Not Worth It fic, which is my another Bucky/Steve/Stiles work. This one can be seen as an AU of the NWI verse.**

"Stiles."

The name was hissed through gritted teeth but the owner of the name just ignored it like he did not hear the murder in the voice of the person who had hissed his name.

Deft fingers moved through the silky strands of luscious brown locks and it twisted around as the strands began to take a more definite shape. An exasperated huff slipped pass full lips when the person between his legs would not stop moving around in the pass ten minutes he had started this.

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."

Stiles said to the brunette man he had between his legs and could not help the hapless chuckle that escaped him moments later because never in a million year would anyone ever use the sentence in conjunction with the phantom assassin he now has sitting on the floor between his spread legs.

No one would have believed him if he told them that he was braiding the hair of the Winter Soldier.

"Why are you even doing it in the first place?"

Bucky grounded out, sounding very much disgruntled that Stiles' mind immediately popped up the image of the grumpy cat that he had shown off to the rest of the Avengers after realizing just how similar it had looked to their resident phantom assassin.

Bucky the Grumpy Cat.

It has a nice ring to it and Steve had agreed with him too, so that makes it all the more valid because _Captain America_ agrees with him. Even if Stiles has the niggling suspicion that the blonde man only agreed with him just to save his ass from sleeping on the couch.

"Just because. Loki and Thor taught me how to do the Asgardian's battle braid and I thought you would look good with it. Now shush, I'm gonna prove my theory right."

"You had been spending too much time with that Trickster."

Stiles did not miss the underlying current of hostility in the older man's voice and also the hints of jealousy that tinged his voice. Stiles knew he had been spending so much time with the two Asgardian brothers but it is not like he could help it.

Those two are the freaking fountain of knowledge when it comes to the supernatural aspects of life, especially Loki because between the two siblings, Loki is obviously the brain and Stiles had spent the past years picking on his brain to fill out the empty spaces in the beastiary that he had compiled together.

Besides, it did not hurt that Loki shares his brand of humor and intellect. He could spend hours trading fast paced cutting wits with the God of Trickery. It had become one of his favorite pastime in the years he had started living in the tour.

"Don't tell me you're jealous. You know Loki is very much head over heel for Tony and I love both you and Steve too much to even look at anyone else. Loki and I are too much similar to get on like that. If anything, he is more like the long-lost twin brother that I never knew existed. Or mother if I were to believe the myth."

A sardonic smirk curled on his lips because he knew some of the myths about Loki were true, both Thor and Loki himself had confirmed it for him. Besides, Loki's children are awesome and Fenrir is fun to have around, especially when he gets in the mood to terrorize the local werewolf pack. Who knew being the One and True Alpha gives you the perk of influencing the other werewolves that descended from him.

Hel is the most awesome female to ever exist and Stiles shuddered at the thought of Lydia and her meeting each other. The queen of the dead and the creature that is the messenger of death, those two are bound to be the power duo if fate ever decided to cross their path together.

Jormugandr is a sassy as fuck guy and Stiles is pretty sure he could out scowl Derek because the serpent has the habit of not blinking, which is something Stiles is still trying to get used to. It is unnerving to have the stilted green eyes of the Midgard Serpent be on you for hours unblinkingly.

But Sleipnir is, hands down, his most favorite amongst Loki's children. The guy is just so sweet that Stiles always turned into a putty under the imploring brown eyes of the stallion. He is the most level headed of Loki's children and Stiles love spoiling him rotten with any apple desserts.

And yeah, each of Loki's children has the ability to change into human form because it is not surprising that he had inherited Loki's ability to shapeshift into other form since they are really his children. Stiles is still bitching about their good look because it is just so not fair to be that hot and beautiful and not prefer to be in human form.

Curse the Aesir's good gene.

"Not jealous."

Bucky mumbled under his breath like a petulant child and Stiles only felt fond endearment toward this overgrown supersoldier of a child.

"I call bullshit."

Stiles interjected with a tender smile curving his lips. He tipped Bucky's head back and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the older man's lips, an easy feat because he was seated on the couch and Bucky on the floor.

"Nothing's wrong with being jealous and you know how much I love it when both you and Steve gets all possessive on me."

He peppered the assassin's face with many upside-down kisses, all the while caressing the short scruff on the handsome face of his lover using the hand he had tipped Bucky's head back with.

"Cheeky brat."

The words were said against his lips and Stiles did not complain when Bucky twisted around to pull him into a more sound kiss, even if it caused for his hard work at braiding Bucky's hair be undone. Any kisses from either of his lovers are very much welcomed and at any time. God, he loves this man so much and if only Steve is here with them. Everything would have been so perfect if he is here with them instead of being halfway across the world for an Avenger mission.

"You love my cheekiness. It balanced out yours and Steve's little shit tendency."

Bucky snorted, brown eyes dark with unholy intent that made Stiles feels hot under the collar. Stiles shivered when the contrasting temperature of warm skin and cold metal touched the warmed skin of his sides and leaned down to meet the chapped lips of his lover.

The kiss was light and gentle despite the smoldering heat in Bucky's eyes and the greedy grasp of Bucky's hands under his shirt. Their lips glided together with a fervent passion that Stiles only ever felt for the two men whom he was gifted by fate as his Soulmates and Stiles loves every moment of it.

His fingers tangled in the silky strands that he had spent the pass half an hour braiding and used it to reel his mate in so that their chests are pressing close together. Having the solid weight of his Soulmate's body on top of him always made him feels safe and at ease and the unnatural temperature that the supersoldier's body run on is always a welcomed addition, especially during the cold day that made his bones tremble.

They broke off when the need for air become too much for Stiles and Bucky continued to pepper Stiles' face with kisses as the younger man tried to catch his breath.

"As fun as it is to kiss you, I really would like to go back to braiding your hair. I want to see how you would look like in it."

Stiles said, effectively shattering the intense moment between the two of them but it managed to make Bucky laugh, which he counted as a win even if the older man choose to muffle it against his shoulder.

"Punk."

"Your punk. Now off. I will braid your hair even if it kills me."

"Drama Llama."

"I will still make a cute llama."

"That, you would."

If Steve got more handsy when he saw Bucky's hair in braids after he got back from the mission, well Stiles think that would be a fun kink to get to know because he still has the long haired wigs that Tony had given to him as a gag gift.

 **I hope you liked it! My teeth had rotten off while writing this because of all of the fluff.**

 **You can go challenge me at**

 **(http:)/( .com)/post/(156575672958/2017-prompts-challenge)**

 **Just remove all of the '(' and ')'**

 **Leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
